


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Darkrebelshipping - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I've always liked this ship, M/M, Short One Shot, Shunyuto, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whoa, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Shun has always adored how bizarrely adorable Yuto was... despite all his weird antics.(YGO Secret Santa Gift for lizzysparx on Tumblr)





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Shun was going through the snowy school yard when suddenly he heard a real choir of panicking girls yelping.

"Oh no, he's gonna fall!"

"Please, call somebody over here!"

"Quickly!"

"Teacher!"

Some unknown almighty magnetic force pulled Shun to go into the fuss's direction instead of just ignoring it and simply continuing looking for his boyfriend.

Shun smiled to himself: today was exactly half a year he and Yuto began dating.

They were planning to celebrate it tonight by going to skate at the local rink. After all, Yuto was really fond of skating and he was a great teach to his sweetheart.

Shun made his way through the crowd, but as soon as he looked up... he felt like his heart was about to burst that instant.

"Yuto!!"

The boy was literally hanging, barely holding with only one arm at the cornice just below his classroom.

Shun's thunderous voice echoed through the frosty air, catching everyone's attention... including Yuto's own.

"Whoa!"

But before he could mercilessly meet the ground from the second storey's height he was promptly caught by his boyfriend who was as fast as a falcon catching its prey... though it ended up in less gracious manner as Yuto simply flopped on top of Shun, making them fall into snow together.

"Sh-Shun!" startled beyond belief, Yuto looked at the older guy with huge childish eyes.

"Fool! What were you thinking?!" the latter snapped, but react no more as then teachers ran up to them and, after an avalanche of scolding, took them to the infirmary.

Luckily, neither had serious wounds (miraculous in this situation), so they were sent home for the rest of the day.

"I still can't believe you were doing something so stupid!" Shun huffed on their way out of the school grounds. "What's gotten into you."

Yuto replied with gloomy silence.

"Hey?" something about it made older Kurosaki's heart uneasy and all of a sudden only even the faintest sound of his crush's voice could lift the heavy burden.

Yuto's big gray eyes had a mysterious glimmer to them when he suddenly unzipped his coat just for a bit.

"Hold up," Shun frowned. "It's kinda cold outsi..."

A weak chirping from beneath Yuto's clothing was the last thing older Kurosaki expected to hear, so he was sincerely startled.

"This little thing," said Yuto in a soft quiet voice, "had been sitting at that cornice all day long... I'd been watching it the whole time."

Shun's eyes widened when a tiny yellow head showed up from the warm shelter near Yuti's heart and then immediately hid away from December chill.

A  baby canary.

"I don't know how it got there, but," Yuto sighed heavily, hiding the bird, protecting it with his own body heat, "I just couldn't sit still and let it freeze right there. Sorry, I totally forgot about my gloves either."

"You're..." this time Shun felt like smiling as he felt a surge of warmth, a genuine sunshine being born within his chest.

Damn, how could he have forgotten what a complete idiot yet incorrigible angel was his beloved one?

"Sorry," Yuto gave him an awkward smile. "I guess we're through with skating, at least tonight."

"Wanna take this baby to my home?" Shun jokingly suggested, though seriously considering the idea as he knew that Ruri would definitely adore the hell out of this little yellow rescued.

"I wanted to ask about this," Yuto sneezed. "And my hands might need some "rescuing" and warmth as well."

Shun gave him the most charming smile out of his arsenal and leaned forward to warm his reddened with a loving kiss.

He never ceased to amuse at just how strange and in bizarrely way adorable Yuto was: tough outside, soft inside. He who was able to freeze those who might try to pick on him with icy cold gaze and the one who was making Shun melt every time the two of them happened to be within the same vicinity.

Cold hands, warm heart.

"I'll make you your favourite hot coffee," Shun chuckled. "Would you like some creams?"

"Nope," Yuto smirked at him slyly. "You know I prefer it bitter."

Shun almost laughed.

It was so bizarre that the sweetest person he knew preferred something completely devoid of sweet extras."

That was his Yuto.

The most weird and the most lovable and dear person to Shun's heart.

Yuto fully expected to be pulled into the kiss as soon as they crossed the treshothr of the Kurosaki's house.

It was okay that Ruri saw and sighed at their "lovey-doveyness".

She was more than used to it by this time.


End file.
